


Moana: Calming Tides

by DiannaCipherDreamDemoness (orphan_account)



Series: Moana [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DiannaCipherDreamDemoness
Summary: A young girl is found drifting off in the ocean by none other than Maui but instead falls for a young girl about her age named Moana, does she fall for the man who saved her or the girl who seems pretty cute?





	

"Maui, when can we go?"  
"When she wakes up."  
I sighed softly a bit worried, why was this girl drifting off in the middle of the ocean? I noticed her walking up, "Hey." I smiled  
"Hello, I'm Ailani."  
"I'm Moana, and this is Maui."  
She got up and walked to me. I was surprised when our noses touched making me blushed softly, "A-Are you okay?"  
She said nothing as she kissed me, which made me blush and I couldn't help but to kiss her back wrapping my arms around her forgetting Maui was with us

"Ladies?"  
"S-Sorry.."  
"Heh, I think she likes me."  
"Whatever, I'm going."  
I seen Maui leave, only me and Ailani alone. "I love you."  
"Wait, are you serious?"  
"Why not?"  
"Nothing, I'm just saying we just met and I already have feelings for you."  
"Same here."  
I pulled her in and hugged her laughing, "I love you Ailani."  
"Same here Moana."


End file.
